Digimon X
by CherrygirlUK19
Summary: DigimonSonic X crossover In the episode ‘It’s All in the Cards’ what if Tai had picked the wrong card? Now the DigiDestined take on a new role in a completely different world. Chapter 5 uploaded after a 3 year absence!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Digimon or Sonic X_

_**A/N: **Hey! Well this is my new fic. It's a strange plot I know but I just thought of the idea while I was watching Sonic X and I thought why not give it a shot, so I hope you enjoy it. I got the script of the episode 'Its All in the Cards' from a Digimon site called Patamon's World. Just to let you know, I'll be missing out a few scenes that aren't important. I just wanna say right now, I know its gonna be boring reading the first chapter as most of it is from the episode but I promise future chapters will be better._

**Summary: **Digimon/Sonic X crossover In the episode 'It's All in the Cards' what if Tai had picked the wrong card? Now the DigiDestined take on a new role in a completely different world.

* * *

**Digimon X**

_**Chapter 1**_

The DigiDestined were currently outside Myotismon's castle. They had just come from Gennai's house and he had given them a pack of Digimon Key Cards that they had to place on a stone block with special slots for them so they could open the gate back to their own world. But there was a catch. Not only was there one fake card in the pack, the DigiDestined would be transported to a different world if they got the cards wrong. 

"Man, this place looks even scarier than it did the first time." Joe commented. 

The DigiDestined made their way into the castle and walked through until they came to the stairs that led down to the room with the huge Digimon in.

"How do we get past the Devidramon?" Izzy asked.

"Leave that to me. I'll take 'em out while you go in." Tentomon spoke up. Tai and Izzy nodded in agreement.

"_**TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… KABUTERIMON!"**_

" _**KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLVE TO… MEGAKABUTERIMON!"**_

Megakabuterimon charged into the room and towards the Devidramon, startling them. They all turned to the on-coming ultimate Digimon.

"Lets go, now is our chance." Izzy said as the DigiDestined made their way towards the stone block where the cards would be inserted.

"Horn Buster!" Megakabuterimon yelled. 

Everyone screamed, as things felt extremely weird as everything went back to normal. Motimon fell to the ground by Izzy. And all the Devidramon had disappeared.

"Whoa, what happened Izzy?" Motimon asked as is partner picked him up.

"Everything's turned all right side up again. You fixed the warp in space." Izzy smiled at his Digimon partner.

"Come on. We've got to figure out the pattern in these cards." Tai spoke up as he looked at the cards that were placed on the ground in front of the kids. "Good one, bad one, funky one?" he suggested.

"Maybe in-training, rookie and champion?" Joe recommended.

"Or it could be small one, medium one, big one, how can we be sure? And we still don't have a clue which card is the fake one." Matt exclaimed.

"Maybe it's where they lived, water or land." Sora suggested. 

Mimi took a step forward. "Maybe the key is in their names, like, Agumon starts with A, that's letter number one, then, oh, no, it really doesn't make any sense." She groaned. "Oh. Izzy, what are you looking at?" she asked noticing the smaller boy observing something.

"Myotismon used a spell to open the gate and I think this picture must have something to do with it. Some of these characters I know. Sagittarius and Leo are signs of the Zodiac, but there's nothing about a monkey in any horoscope. And what's the significance of this star pattern?" Izzy exclaimed.

"Matt what's that sound?" TK asked hearing a strange sound.

"I don't know." Matt replied, looking around.

"Well maybe someone should go take a…." Mimi began.

"I'll go find out." Patamon announced as he flew up the stairs.

"Come on guys, we have to figure out the cards." Tai spoke up.

"Yeah lets go." Sora added.

"What's the point? We'll never unlock the gate." Joe sighed.

"Don't even say that Joe!" Sora cried out.

"Even if we put the cards in the holes so they look right, we have no way of knowing 'til it's too late." Joe replied.

"We have to try, Joe!" Matt said.

"Something tells me we don't have much time." Tai exclaimed.

"Hey, everyone. The walls and ceilings in the castle are caving in. The passages are all blocked." Patamon called out flying back into the room.

"That means we cant go back the way we came in. We're trapped." Matt exclaimed.

"Now we have to open the gate. One of us has to choose nine cards and put them in the holes and that'll be that." Izzy said simply.

"You, Tai." Joe said looking at the goggle head.

"Me?! Tai cried out taking a step back.

"Yeah. Its your call." Joe replied.

"Mine?! Why is it up to me?" Tai asked.

"I'm not trying to put you on the spot or anything like that, I just think we all really believe in you, Tai." Joe explained.

"Me?" Tai repeated again.

"Joe's right. In times like these, decisions need to be made by the one in charge." Matt spoke up.

"Hold on, have you guys gone all crazy? Who made me the leader?" Tai asked looking around the group.

"Do you remember when you were gone, Tai? We fell apart without you around. And after all that weren't you the one who brought us all back together again?" Matt asked grabbing Tai by the shoulders.

"Yeah I guess but…" Tai trailed off.

"Just do it Tai!" Mimi suddenly cried out. " I just wanna get back to my home, that's all. Oh…I'm sorry. I was being selfish again. I have to remember we're a team. Come on, Tai, save the day." She said smiling.

"Come on, we've gone through a lot of weird stuff already. If we hadn't stuck together, we never would have beaten Seadramon." Joe exclaimed.

"Or smashed Tyrannomon." Matt said.

"Or escaped Toy Town." Mimi added.

"And I'd still be making French fries in Vegiemon's diner if you hadn't saved me. You can do it, Tai." Joe smiled.

"All right. So you're leaving it up to me to get this gate open, huh? And whatever I decide is the best way, you're all willing to go along with it?" Tai asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well I have decided I want Izzy to do it." He finally said.

"What? You do? Why me?" Izzy asked a little shocked.

"If that's what Tai thinks. Then I accept it." Mimi smiled.

"Me too. Don't worry Izzy, Tai believes in you and so do the rest of us." Matt added.

"But what happens if I'm wrong?" Izzy asked.

"No one will blame you." Mimi replied.

"We all know you are the right one for the job Izzy. Go for it." Tai smiled.

"I still have no idea how this all fits together." Izzy sighed.

"Maybe you could use your computer to help figure it out." Motimon suggested.

"The computer? All right, now I'd rather use it to log onto the Internet and book us a flight out of this place. Huh? Wait a minute. The horse, the lion, and the monkey. That's it." Izzy said to himself, remembering what Gennai had told him last night about all Digimon being classified as date, virus or vaccine. "Could it be? Who here has met up with Digitamamon and Gekomon?" he asked looking up at the group.

"I have." Joe replied.

"Gimme your digivice." Izzy said. 

Joe nodded and handed the younger boy his digivice.

Izzy placed it into his new adapter. "Prodigious!" Izzy smiled as information on the two Digimon came up on his screen. "Come on guys, check this out. The first three, the lion, the archer, and the monkey, would be Leomon, Centarumon, and Etemon. In addition, there is one of each classification. Data, virus, and vaccine. The stars, starting at the top represent In-Training, Rookie, and Champion. So now we can put all the cards in the right squares." he explained.

"You did it Izzy. Good work." Sora smiled.

"Wait a minute, not so fast. There are two cards here. One of them is the fake, but I don't know which one. So that's it. I'm sorry. We still can't be certain where the gate will open to." Izzy said letting out a long sigh.

"Tai can pick which one is fake." Sora announced. Suddenly there was a growling noise and the DigiDestined looked up to see Dokugomon hanging from a web on the ceiling.

"Intruders in the castle must be destroyed!" the spider Digimon growled. Everyone screamed as Dokugomon made his way towards them.

" _**GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… IKKAKUMON!"**_

" _**PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO… TOGEMON!"**_

" _**GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO… GARURUMON!"**_

The three Digimon charged towards the spider Digimon. Garurumon opened his mouth and spat out a ray of ice towards Dokugomon.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry we're running out of time!" Koromon cried as Tai tried to decide between the two cards in his hands.

"I can't decide which card is the fake on." Tai muttered.

"Hurry up! Choose!" Mimi screamed.

"_If I choose wrong. We're toast."_ Tai thought. While the leader of the DigiDestined was deciding the Digimon were busy battling Dokugomon.

"Poison Thread!" Dokugomon yelled spaying thread over all the Digimon. Togemon and Ikkakumon both d-digivolved back to Palmon and Gomamon. Garurumon growled as he tried to free himself.

"Garurumon!" Matt yelled.

"Digivolve again!" Sora cried out.

" _**GARURUMON DIGIVOLVE TO… WEREGARURUMON!"**_

WereGarurumon leaped up and began to battle Dokugomon by himself. He slashed his claws at the spider Digimon.

"Tai, you gotta make up your mind now, we're out of time!" Matt shouted. Tai placed both of the cards down so their backs were facing up wards.

"Okay! It's this one!" he said turning over the card with the Agumon on. "You're the one Agumon, open the gate!" Tai yelled placing the card in the last slot. The gate made a creaking noise and it slowly began to open.

"It worked!" TK cheered.

"Lets go!" Tai yelled leading the group towards the gate that was now fully open. 

Matt waited behind for WereGarurumon to finish his battle. The wolf Digimon shouted out 'Wolf Claw' and destroyed Dokugomon with his scream echoing through the castle. WereGarurumon then d-digivolved back to Tsunomon and landed in Matt's arms.

"That was real close Tsunomon, but it looks like we made it." He smiled down at his Digimon before jumping into the gate, just as it was closing. The DigiDestined screamed as they felt themselves being transferred out of the Digital World….

* * *

Tai let out a small groan and opened his eyes. He felt extremely cold, like he wasn't wearing any clothes. He was lying on his back and once his vision was clear he saw he was staring up at the clear blue sky. The sun was shining in his eyes so he covered them with his arm. He noticed his white glove and then his arm. His long black wristband was missing! 

" Huh?! Tai gasped sitting up straight and looking at his arm. 

He then noticed the rest of his body. He was a lot smaller and most of his skin was blue! His arms were his normal skin color and he had a circle that covered most of the front of his chest and stomach, also skin color.

Tai looked down at his legs and noticed they were blue too! He had red trainers on with a white stripe going across them with small white socks. Tai slowly got to his feet and felt his face. It felt more rounded and his goggles were missing. He went to feel his hair and felt three or more huge spikes on the top of his head. Tai looked behind him and noticed he had a small blue tail with some more small spikes going down his back.

"What's happened to me?! Tai cried out. He looked around and saw he was standing in the middle of a huge field. There was a small pond a few meters away from him. He slowly walked over and paused a few feet away from it. 

He gulped before leaning over and his reflection appeared in the water. Everything was peaceful until Tai's terrified scream echoed through the field.

"Ahhhh! I'm a hedgehog!" he screamed.

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

**A/N: **Well that is the first chapter done. Like I said at the beginning this first chapter may be boring as most of it is from the episode 'It's All in the Cards' but I had no other ideas on how to start this fic off so I apologize for it. I promise this fic will get more interesting in future chapters so don't get put off by the first chapter. I may not be able to update this for a while as I have my other fic to write too but I'll try my best to get chapter 2 up ASAP. Don't forget to read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well here is chapter 2. I want to say thanks to the people who reviewed the first chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy the second!

* * *

**Digimon X**

**_Chapter 2_**

"Ahhh! I'm a hedgehog!" he screamed. Tai jumped back from the lake and fell onto his butt. He quickly put his hand over his mouth, realizing his voice had changed too. 

He sat there for a few minutes like a statue. He then slowly lifted his hands up and felt his face once more, just to make sure it was real. He gulped and looked at his reflection again. 

A blue hedgehog with a small black nose and green eyes looked back at him. Then something hit him. He wasn't just a hedgehog. He was Sonic the Hedgehog! Tai stood there for a while with wide eyes, trying to take in what had happened to him. He groaned and sat beside the lake.

"I guess I picked the wrong card." He mumbled to himself. "What are the others going to say?" he moaned placing his head in his hands. 

He suddenly sat up straight and jumped to his feet. "The others! Where are they?!" he cried out looking around the field franticly for his friends. He carried on searching from where he was standing for a few minutes before sighing and sadly looking down at the ground. 

Many questions ran through his head. Were his friends all right? Were they even in this world? Where were the Digimon? And how would he return to his own world?! After about five minutes of thinking he finally looked up from the ground with a determined look in his eyes.

"I wont find my friends if I stand here all day thinking. I better start searching for them and then maybe I'll be able to find some answers to why we were sent here." He told himself. He then started walking across the field that had grass up to his waist. 

He looked up at the sky that was a bright blue with hardly any clouds scattering across it. The sun was big and shone down on the land. In the distance there were a few mountains, which had small parts of snow on the top of them. Everything looked almost exactly like the Digital World.

Tai looked ahead and saw there was a small barn at the end of the field. It was made of wood and looked slightly ram shacked.

"Maybe there is someone in there who can help me." He said aloud quickening up his pace. "But it will take me a while to reach there." he muttered once he noticed how far the barn was.

Tai then came to a halt. "Wait a minute…. what am I talking about? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. I can run faster than the speed of light!" he said grinning. Tai then set off into a run. To anyone who had been watching he looked like a small blue blur racing across the field and he made it to the barn in less than three seconds. 

"Whoa… that was cool." He mumbled to himself. Tai then walked up to the barn door and opened it up.

Inside it as very dark and there was no furniture at all in the small room. Tai studied the cold damp room and spotted a small figure lying on the floor covered in rubble and broken bits of wood. 

Tai's attention then came to the hole in the roof and he guessed the person must have fallen through the ceiling and landed there. 

Tai slowly walked up to the figure and then realized it was alight yellow/orange fox with two tails! The fox had ears similar to Tai's and had white gloves too. He had small white socks on with trainers, which were half red and half white. Tai then realized this was Tails the fox! Tai bent down and shook the fox gently.

"Hey…are you all right?" he asked quietly. The fox slowly made movement and opened his eyes. 

Tai watched as the fox slowly sat up and brushed the rubble and broken bits of wood off his body before holding his head. The fox then noticed Tai and jumped back slightly.

"Y-your Sonic the Hedgehog!" he gasped pointing to the blue creature that stood in front of him. Like Tai did, he placed his hand over his mouth. "What happened to my voice?" he mumbled.

" Erm I'm not really Sonic. I'm Tai. You see I was transported to this world and now I'm…" Tai began to explain but the fox cut him off.

"Tai?!" he gasped. "What happened to you?!" he added still with a shocked look on his face.

"Who are you?" Tai asked ignoring the fox's question.

"Its me Izzy." Izzy replied standing up.

"Izzy?!" Tai gasped taking a step back. " Your…Tails!" He added.

"Tails? What are you talking about?" Izzy asked taking a look at his body. " AH!" Izzy noticed his skin was a yellow/orange colour and it was also fur! He looked behind him and saw he had two tails with white fur at the end of them attached to his body. 

He felt his face and realized he had bigger ears than he used to. He had green eyes and he had a small round nose. Tai watched as his friend felt the different features on his body.

"I think I got the cards mixed up." Tai spoke up. It looked like Izzy hadn't heard him as he continued to feel the two tails at the back of his body. The younger boy stopped and let out a long sigh.

"It's like Gennai said. If we mixed up the cards we could be transported to a different world where weird things can happened to us. It looks like we have been transported to a world where we are inside Sonic and his friends bodies." Izzy explained. "Where are the others? And the Digimon?" he asked quickly scanning the room for anyone else.

"I don't know. I landed outside at the opposite side of the field. I came over here and you were the first person I found. I don't think the Digimon are here." Tai replied sadly. 

Izzy sighed and walked towards the window and looked out of it. "We better find the others fast. If us two have been put inside Sonic and Tail's body the others must be in other bodies. All we have to do is look." He finally said turning to face Tai.

"Okay but I don't think anyone else is around here. You and I must have been the only ones who landed in this area." Tai said.

"Well we better search this area anyway. We need to find everyone and explain to them what has happened before they completely freak out." Izzy explained.

"Hey no problem. With my speed I'll be able to search this entire place before you even know it." Tai replied with a grin. He then grabbed Izzy's arm and ran out of the barn at super speed.

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Mimi's scream echoed through the mountains. She was standing over a small pond looking at her reflection. "My face!" she cried running her hands down the sides of her head. "And my voice!" she added. 

Mimi was Cream the rabbit. Her body was a cream colour and she had long floppy cream ears that were orange at the ends. Her eyes were brown and she had a small black nose. She was wearing a small orange dress with a white collar and a small light blue tie. Mimi had white gloves on and some white socks and orange and yellow shoes. 

"Chao."

Mimi looked down to her left and saw a small light blue creature standing by her feet. The little guy had blue eyes and a patch of yellow on his head. There was also a small yellow ball hovering above his head. He had small pink wings on his back and he wore a dark orange dickey bow tie. He also had patches of yellow on the end of his arms and legs.

"Who are you?" Mimi asked still staring at the small creature.

"Chao." The creature repeated. Mimi looked at him with a confused look. "Chao." He repeated yet again.

"Is that all you say?!" Mimi yelled at the small Chao. 

The small Chao looked up at her with his big blue eyes. "Chao."

Mimi let out a frustrated cry and began to walk towards the path that would lead her down the side of the mountain. The Chao let out a small cry and toddled along following Mimi. 

Mimi didn't notice the small blue creature beside her until he made his presents clear by saying 'Chao' Mimi came to a halt and stared down at the Chao. He looked up at her with big pleading eyes.

"Oh okay, you can stay with me. I need some company." She said.

"Chao, chao!" the Chao cheered jumping up and down. Mimi gave him a small smile before the two of them continued walking. 

They walked down the dusty path, heading for the bottom of the mountain. There was a strong wind and dust was been blown everywhere. Mimi covered her eyes with her arms. The chao let out a cry as he tried to cover his eyes with his very short arms. 

As they walked down the path was getting smaller and the wind was dying down. Mimi and the Chao turned the final corner and saw the bottom of the mountain. Mimi then saw a red creature sitting on a rock. From far away he looked like a hedgehog as he had spikes that pointed downwards on his head. Mimi ran forward and approached him.

"Excuse me." She spoke up tapping him on the shoulder. 

The red creature turned around and jumped off the rock. "Who are you?" he asked in a low voice.

"I just wondered if you can tell me where I am. I'm Mimi and…" she began.

"Mimi?!" the red creature exclaimed. "Its me Matt."

" Matt?!" Mimi gasped. 

Matt's skin was all red and he had long spikes running down his head. He had white gloves on with two spikes on the ends and green socks with red and yellow trainers. He also had a long red tail at the bottom of his back. 

The small blue chao suddenly rushed up to Matt and began to jump in front of him but he took no notice.

"Yeah its me." Matt replied sighing. "I've turned into Knuckles. And you've turned into Cream the rabbit. It looks like Tai got those cards mixed up after all." He added, with a sigh.

"No! I want to go home! I don't want to be a rabbit. I want my body back!" Mimi began to scream at the top of her lungs. 

Matt cringed and took a step back. The chao was still jumping up in front of him, trying to get his attention.

"Mimi, calm down. All we have to do is find someone who can fix this mess." Matt yelled over the crying girl. But Mimi still continued to scream. Matt groaned before noticing the small chao at his feet. "Mimi, who is this?" he asked. Mimi stopped crying and looked at Matt and then at the chao.

"I don't know. He found me and now he won't leave me alone." She replied sniffing and wiping away her tears. 

Matt looked down at the blue chao and watched as it began to jump up and down again looking up at him. Matt continued to watch for a few seconds before something clicked inside his head. "TK?" He muttered.

"Chao." He replied nodding.

"TK…. Mimi this is TK!" Matt yelled bending down and picking up his little brother. Mimi stopped sniffling and looked at the small creature in Matt's arms. Matt, Mimi and TK then heard someone yelling from far away. 

They looked behind them to see a pink hedgehog and a huge purple cat running out of the forest and towards them. Matt guessed the pink hedgehog must be Sora but he wasn't sure who the cat was.

"Sora is that you?" he asked once the hedgehog and cat had approached them.

"Yeah it's me." Sora replied. Her skin was all pink apart from her arms, which were normal skin colour. She had small spikes pointing downwards, which curved around her head that also had a red headband on top too. 

Sora was wearing a red dress with a white trim at the bottom. She had white gloves on and on each wrist she had two gold rings. She had a long pink tail and had white socks with red shoes that had a white stripe going down the middle.

"Who is this?" Mimi asked looking up at the huge cat. 

The cat sighed before answering. "Who else could it be? It's me Joe!" he replied. 

Joe was a huge chunky cat. Most of his body was purple apart from the huge tuff of white fur on the front of him and on the bottom part of his face. He had long ears that were dark purple at the ends and had dark purple stripes all down his arms. He had a huge tail that also had dark purple stripes on too. He wore cream colored gloves, purple trainers with a small brown belt going across each one, a huge light brown and gold belt and he had a fishing rod in his right hand.

"Trust me to end up in the most ridiculous body." He said sighing.

"Don't worry Joe. It isn't that bad." Sora replied.

"So where did you two land?" Matt asked as he placed TK on the floor.

"We landed inside the forest. Luckily we were together." Joe said.

"Where are Tai and Izzy?" Sora asked looking around the group. 

Suddenly they felt something fly past them leaving a trail of blue behind it. They all looked to their right to see a blue hedgehog holding onto a yellow fox by its arms.

"Hey there guys." The blue hedgehog smiled letting go of the foxes arm.

"That has to be none other than Tai." Matt muttered crossing his arms.

"Let me guess, you've turned into Knuckles, Matt, Sora into Amy, TK into Cheese the Chao, Mimi into Cream the rabbit and the big cat has to be Joe." Tai said still smiling.

"Well its nice to know your fine about this whole situation." Matt said sarcastically, with his arms still crossed.

"Lighten up Matt." Tai said as he and Izzy walked up to the group.

"Lighten up? Lighten up!?" Matt began to yell. "You and Sora have been turned into two hedgehogs; I have been turned into an echidna, Mimi into a rabbit, Joe into a huge cat, Izzy into a fox and TK into a little chao that doesn't even speak our language! So don't tell me to lighten up!" he shouted.

"Are those spikes blocking the air into your brain, Matt?" Tai asked still acting cool. 

Matt glared at Tai and clenched his fists.

"Please, the last thing we need is you two fighting." Sora spoke up standing in between Tai and Matt.

"Yeah we need to find someone who can get us out of this mess. And we have to find our Digimon." Joe added.

"What if the Digimon never came here?" Mimi mumbled as she began to cry again.

"I'm sure they came with us. Maybe they got split up and we have to find them." Sora suggested.

"True but remember what Gennai said. If we got the cards mixed up we could get sent to a world with no way of getting back." Izzy said. Mimi then burst out into tears.

"But there has to be a way back." Tai exclaimed.

"There might be. But we don't know how to get in contact with Gennai. Without him we have no clues on how to return to our world. We may not even be able to return to the Digital World." After Izzy had said that Mimi began to cry even more. Everyone stood there in silence apart from Mimi who was still in tears.

"Well, well if it isn't Sonic and friends." A voice snarled from behind them. 

Everyone turned around to see a man sitting in a small rounded hovering craft. 

The man had a huge brown moustache, no hair on his head and had a pair of small black goggles resting on his forehead. He had a pair of blue glasses that rested on his eyes. He wore a red jacket with yellow buttons and white stripes going down the middle and down the sides of the sleeves that had yellow turn-ups at the bottom. He had white gloves on and black pants and black boots.

"Its Dr. Eggman!" everyone gasped recognizing the villain.

"Very good. I must say it is a pleasure to have all of you in a group. It makes it more fun when it comes to me destroying you all." Dr Eggman laughed. 

He clicked his fingers and the ground began to shake. Everyone tried to keep their balance. There was a huge explosion and a massive robot burst out of the ground. 

Everyone screamed as rubble fell on top of them. The robot stood beside Dr Eggman is his Eggman mobile. "Say hello to Torole." Dr Eggman grinned evilly. 

Everyone stood there with their mouths wide open at the huge robot that began to make his way towards them.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. Again I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed chapter 1! I go back to school tomorrow so I might not be able to update this as soon as I would like to but please bare with me. I will try and get it up sometime during the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **Hey, sorry for the long awaited update and I didn't keep my promise to update in the weekend. But school is holding me back with coursework etc, but don't worry I wont give up on this fic. Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 2._

_And to one reviewer Ant, sorry I didn't make it clear enough how they knew Sonic and co's names. The answer is that the Sonic games do exist in their world and that's how they know. Hope that's cleared it up for you._

* * *

**Digimon X**

**_Chapter 3_**

Everyone began to back away slowly as the huge metal robot made it's was over to them, his small eyes glowing a dark red. The robot, Torole was a massive sand and purple colour. He had two long legs, no arms and a small rectangular shaped body. He had a long thick metal pole coming out of the front of his head with a black round bolder at the end that was swinging slightly in the wind on a grey metal chain. He also had four missile launchers at the front of his body. 

Mimi whimpered and clutched onto TK. Tai stood in front of the group looking up Torole. Dr. Eggman laughed in his Egg mobile.

"A surprised attack, eh Sonic?" he said still laughing as he looked at the expression on the hedgehog's face.

"Dr Eggman doesn't know who we really are." Izzy whispered to the group.

"What are we going to do? Without our Digimon we're vulnerable." Sora exclaimed.

"Well we're gonna have to do what Sonic and the rest do then." Tai spoke up not taking his eyes off the giant robot.

"What?! You mean fight him ourselves? Do you realize how huge and strong that robot looks? Or are those spikes on your head blocking the air to your brain?" Matt questioned the blue hedgehog.

"Look." Tai said turning to face Matt. "How else are we going to get out of this jam? Dr Eggman expects us to fight back so that's what I'm going to do!" he replied angrily before he turned back to the robot and ran towards him.

"No Tai don't! It's too dangerous!" Sora cried out running forward but Izzy held her back. 

Tai ran towards Torole at top speed and jumped up in the air. Torole looked up and swung his black bolder at Tai. 

Sora gasped and looked away covering her eyes with her hands. 

Tai barely dodged the bolder and curled up in a ball and spun around heading straight for the robot. He struck the front of Torole and managed to move him back a few feet. Tai then jumped back and landed on the ground a few meters away from the robot.

"_Now I know how Agumon feels when battling someone." _He thought to himself before he jumped out of the way of the on coming bolder. Torole then fired missile after missile out of his four launchers. 

Tai dodged the attacks at lightning speed. Dr Eggman chuckled to himself as he saw how tired the blue hedgehog was getting.

"Man battling someone takes a lot out of ya." Tai mumbled to himself as he stopped running and tried to catch his breath.

"Had enough Sonic?" Dr Eggman asked with an evil grin on his face. 

Tai looked up at Dr Eggman whilst panting trying to get air back into his lungs. Torole then swung his bolder towards Tai with a lot of force. Sora looked up and saw the attack heading towards her friend.

"No!" Sora rushed forward and a huge yellow and pink hammer appeared in her hands. She ran towards Tai and smacked the bolder with her hammer sending it flying over Torole and towards Dr Eggman who let out a yell and dodged it before it hit his mobile. 

Torole brought his bolder back to him and allowed it to hang a few centimeters from the pole it was holding on to. 

Tai looked up surprised at what Sora had just done. The pink hedgehog was even more surprised as she was staring at the hammer that had just appeared in her hands.

"Torole don't just stand there like a metal statue! Get them!" Dr Eggman roared standing up in his Egg mobile. Torole obeyed his master's orders and fired more missiles. 

Tai looked up and quickly grabbed Sora and sped out of the way, the missiles hitting the ground and exploding causing huge holes in the dirt. He stopped by the group and placed his friend back down beside Mimi and TK.

"Work on your aiming skills you piece of scrap metal or I'll throw you on the junk heap!" Dr Eggman shouted angrily at his robot. Tai looked up at the robot and smiled.

"You got any plans on how to defeat him Tai?" Joe asked.

"Just one. But I'm pretty sure it'll work." Tai grinned. He sped off and began to run circles around Torole. The robot turned round and round trying to catch up with the speedy hedgehog. 

The bolder was swinging each way possible as Torole continued to spin round and round. Tai ran once more around and came to a halt a few meters away from the spinning robot. Torole slowly stopped spinning and began to sway side to side. His bolder then swung up into the air and smashed down right on top of him. There was a huge explosion as Torole burst into flames and huge pieces.

"Argh! You may have beaten this robot Sonic, but next time you won't be so lucky!" Dr Eggman growled loudly before he turned his Egg mobile around and flew off into the distance back to his base. 

Tai smiled admiring the broken robot that was on fire before turning around and walking back to the others.

"Chao, chao." TK cheered in Mimi's arms.

"Oh Tai!" Sora cried running forward and throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a tight hug. "That was so brave of you!"

"Whoa…take it easy Sora." Tai managed to choke out. Sora then realized what she was doing and quickly let go of her friend blushing slightly.

"Was that the plan? Run circles round him?" Matt asked. Tai nodded.

"Yeah. Dr Eggman dropped a hint when he said work on your aiming skills. I figured out that the robot was too slow for me so I decided to run circles around him then after a while he would become dizzy and eventually that huge bolder of his would swing out of control and smack him right on the head." Tai explained.

"Hmm. I've just though of something." Izzy spoke up. Everyone looked over at the two tailed fox. "We are in Sonic and co's bodies right? Well if you think about it. What does Sonic try to do in the games?" Izzy asked the group.

"He tries to collect all seven Chaos Emeralds and tries to defeat Dr Eggman. Everyone knows that." Tai replied.

"I didn't." Mimi butted in.

"Exactly. Now during that battle I've been thinking. What if our goal is to collect the Chaos Emeralds and to defeat Dr Eggman?" Izzy continued.

"Then that might send us back to our world." Matt added. Izzy nodded.

"So your saying we have to collect all seven Chaos emeralds, defeat Dr Eggman and that will send us back to our world?" Joe asked the fox.

"Its only a theory. But it does make sense when you think about it." Izzy replied.

"Yeah it does. It's worth a try anyway." Sora said.

"But only Tai, Sora and Matt are able to fight Dr Eggman." Joe commented. "Unless, I have a chance defeating him with my fishing rod." He added sarcastically.

"There is the Tornado." Izzy said. "If we can find Tail's workshop I'm sure the plane will be in there. We can use that to help us search for the emeralds and defeat Dr Eggman." he exclaimed.

"Ok we have a plane. But what about me, Mimi and TK? We have no ways of battling. We'll be useless." Joe said.

"You're not useless. You can help by searching for the Chaos Emeralds." Sora smiled.

"Chao, chao." TK spoke up.

"Sorry but does anyone know what he is saying?" Mimi asked looking down at TK and then to the group.

"He's your friend. You should know." Matt replied.

"He's your brother!" Mimi shot back.

"No Mimi. What I meant is that…. oh never mind." Matt replied letting out a long sigh.

"So where is this workshop then Izzy?" Tai asked turning to look at his friend.

"Well if I remember correctly in the game Tails' workshop is located in the Mystic Ruins." Izzy replied.

"Anyone know where the Mystic Ruins is?" Sora asked scanning the group who all shook their heads at her.

"No sweat. I'll just fly around this place and hunt out the Mystic Ruins in no time." Tai said. He was about to rush off when Matt grabbed his arm.

"If you haven't realized we don't have super sonic speed like you do." He said plainly letting go of the hedgehog's wrist. "By the time you search the entire place we probably would be half way through that forest." He added pointing at the huge group of trees beside him.

"Well how about I go and search while you stay here. Then I can come back and lead you all in the right direction." Tai suggested smiling.

"How about we all go together as a team and not split up." Matt said getting quite annoyed.

"We're not splitting up. I'm just going to be gone for a few minutes to see where the Mystic Ruins are! I'll be back before you know it!" Tai shot back raising his voice.

"And what happens if you get lost? You might not be able to find your own way back here!" Matt yelled.

"I won't get lost because I know you'll be just at the bottom of this mountain!" Tai shouted pointing to the huge mountain behind him.

"Which mountain?" Matt asked crossing his arms. 

Tai sighed angrily and turned around to point again. "That…. one." he said mumbling the last word when he realized there were many mountains in the distance behind the one he had pointed too. 

Matt let out a small chuckle. "See? Not so cleaver that little plan of yours was it?" he said still laughing slightly. 

Tai muttered something before he crossed his arms angrily.

"Guys please don't fight. Why don't we just look together as a team? That way if we get lost, we get lost together." Sora suggested. Joe and Izzy nodded in agreement.

"Fine with me." Matt said simply. Everyone looked in the direction of where Tai was standing with his arms still crossed.

"Fine…and me." He muttered.

* * *

Somewhere in an unknown location Dr Eggman was sat in front of his controls with his two robots Decoe and Bocoe. 

Decoe was a slim robot with a sandy coloured coat of metal. His head was long and it opened up half way down revealing his black face with two small brown eyes. He had metal shoulder pads resting on top of his thin dull brown arms. On his chest was a dark glass screen. His legs were also the same as his arms, long thin and a dull brown colour. 

Bocoe is a small and quite a bit chunkier robot than his partner. His metal is a dull grey colour. And his head is structured a lot like Decoe's. His arms and legs were chunkier too. Bocoe also has the same dark glass screen on his chest. 

"I must say Sonic was very slow in destroying Torole." Dr Eggman spoke up breaking the silence.

"Maybe he is finally losing his touch." Decoe suggested.

"Yes, if Sonic is becoming slower and less strong that makes you more powerful." Bocoe added.

"Hmmm, if Sonic is losing his touch then this gives me an advantage." Dr Eggman muttered to himself. "Decoe, Bocoe! Get me the cards!" he ordered his two robots. Decoe brought a stack of cards over to his master.

"Here you go Doctor." He said handing his boss the cards. 

Dr Eggman looked through his selection and frowned. "Hmmm… I can't choose." He finally said. He then smiled and placed the cards into a slot and his machine shuffled them. 

The huge screen then turned into a slot machine and three pictures of one robot came up. "Ah ha, perfect. Ku-no-I-chi." He grinned admiring the robot on his screen.

* * *

"Are we there yet? My feet hurt." Mimi complained as the group continued to hike through the forest that seemed to never end. 

Sora let out a long sigh and looked around at her surroundings. The scenes were exactly the same everywhere she looked. Trees and more trees at either side of them. Only one small path led the way. 

"This would be a whole lot quicker if you allowed me to race around this place." Tai spoke up. 

Matt sighed angrily. "Stop boasting about your super speed. You shouldn't get too big headed. If you didn't notice you got pretty tired out while battling that robot earlier." He commented. 

Tai stopped walking and looked at Matt as he walked past. "What do you mean?" the blue hedgehog asked. 

Matt also stopped walking and looked behind him. The rest also stopped and stepped back a few steps sensing there could be another fight about to start between the two friends.

"I'm saying. Just because you're in the body of Sonic the hedgehog doesn't mean you act like him. You're not used to his body and speed so you get tired out more quickly than he would." Matt explained calmly. "So just don't boast about what you can do when in fact, you can't really do it as great as you think." He added. 

Tai clenched his fists and was about to pounce at Matt when Sora placed a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at his best friend and sighed before calming himself down.

"Hey guys, get over here!" they heard Izzy yell. 

Everyone looked to see the two tailed fox standing in between two trees and looking outwards at something. They hurried over and peered out from between the two trees. 

Down below there was a large plot of land. At the other side of it there was a huge deep lake. Huge cliffs towered over around the land and a few cave entrances could be seen. To the right of the bare plot of land there was a hill that had a flat top. Huge steps led up and the group could see there was a small building on the hill.

"I think this is the Mystic Ruins. And up there is the workshop." Izzy said pointing to the small building.

"Finally I can rest my aching feet." Mimi sighed smiling.

"Well come on then. Lets go!" Tai grinned before he sped off racing down from the forest and towards the hill. A line of dust followed him as he ran up the steps and came to a sudden halt outside the small building. 

Tai put his hands on his knees and arched his back as he began to pant from exhaustion. _"Maybe Matt is right…I am getting tired out quite quickly and I shouldn't be with my speed."_ He thought.

He continued to breathe heavily as he collapsed onto the stone step and sat there waiting for the others. About ten minutes later the others finally appeared at the top of the hill. 

They walked over to Tai who was still sitting on the step, his breathing almost back to normal. 

"This is it." Izzy smiled as he admired the small building in front of him.

"How do you know this is the workshop, Izzy?" Joe asked as he flung his fishing rod over his shoulder.

"I have played on the Sonic games. And on one, Sonic Adventure I can remember this is exactly what the workshop looks like. Trust me." Izzy replied as he walked past Tai and up to the door. He grasped the handle and slowly opened the wooden door. It creaked open and Izzy peered in. There was a small room with a desk and chair with some pieces of paper on them. 

One the other side of the room there was a small door. Izzy walked in, followed by the others who stood around the room observing it. Izzy walked over to the blue coloured door and opened it. The second room was dark and the fox fiddled around for a light switch. 

He soon found it and flicked it on. The lights flickered for a few seconds and came on permanently. The room was bigger than the first one but in the middle was a rather big blue plane with the words 'Tornado 2' written on the side. Everyone joined him in the doorway and grinned at the sight of the plane.

"So that plane is gonna help us defeat Dr Eggman and help look for the emeralds?" Sora asked. Izzy nodded.

"Chao, chao." TK cheered jumping up and down while clapping his hands.

"What are we waiting for then, lets go and stop Dr Eggman so we can get back home." Tai said eagerly. 

Matt sighed and shook his head. "Even though he is in a different body he still likes to rush into things like always." He muttered to Sora. 

Suddenly there was a huge explosion and everyone was startled by it. Once the smoke cleared everyone saw the hanger double doors had been blown off and a small ninja like robot stood in the now open doorway.

"Who is that? And where did she get her fashion sense from?" Mimi asked looking disgustingly at what the female robot was wearing, which was a dull purple coloured metal skirt, boots and top.

Her head was purple too and she had huge ears. A pair of pink sunglasses covered her eyes. She had black gloves and black tights on her legs. A long sword hung on her back. She also had the number '91' on her forehead. She stood there for ages just staring at the group who were crowded in the corner of the room.

"This must be another one of Dr Eggman's robots." Tai muttered to his friends. "Get ready to battle again."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: **Like I said at the beginning of the chapter sorry for the extremely late update. Blame school for it! Anyway I'm not sure whether to add the Digimon into this. Please give your opinion if you want. I'd really like to know what you think. And if there is anything you don't understand just say and I'll explain at the beginning of the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one and don't forget to review! 


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **Sorry it's been over a month since I last updated. Like always, school has been holding me back. I have been writing odd bits every so often but now I have finally finished it. Anyway I have decided I'm not going to bring the Digimon into this story (sorry for all those people who wanted them in) but Prince Izzy X had a good point saying I should let Tai and the others fight for themselves for a change._

_And thanks to all the people who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Well that's it from me; I'll let you read chapter 4._

* * *

**Digimon X**

**_Chapter 4_**

The ninja like robot stood there for a few minutes eyeing the group in front of her, while they eyed her back. 

Tai took a step forward and clenched his fists, waiting for the robot in front of him to attack. She remained still like a statue for a good few minutes before moving her arm and reaching for the long sword that hung on her back. She slowly withdrew the sword from its case and held it beside her with a goof firm grip. 

Mimi and TK let out a gasp and took a few steps back once they got a look at the sword. Matt narrowed his eyes and stood beside Tai.

"Who is that?" Joe asked, swinging his fishing rod over his shoulder. 

The ninja robot did a quick move with her sword before holding it back where it was originally, at her side. She lifted her head up slightly so her eyes were looking down on the seven friends.

"I am Ku-no-i-chi." She spoke quietly but in a threatening voice. "I have been sent by Dr Eggman to stop you from finding the Chaos Emeralds. I must destroy you now." She said, still using the threatening tone.

"That guy just never quits does he?" Matt muttered.

"Izzy, you get the plane started and get the others out of here. I'll stay behind and defeat this robot and catch up with you later." Tai said not taking his eyes off Ku-no-I-chi.

"Tai. If you haven't noticed the Tornado 2 is a two-passenger plane. So that means only me and one other person will be able to leave." Izzy replied glancing at the blue and yellow plane and then to his friend.

"I'm staying too." Matt spoke. "You can't fight this robot chick all by yourself."

"And I'll help as well." Sora added taking a step forward.

"No way Sora. It's too dangerous." Tai said seriously turning around and looking at his best friend.

"Who helped you defeat that first robot?" Sora asked placing her hands on her hips. "Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I can't do anything. Whether you like it or not I'm staying and helping you and Matt." She exclaimed.

"So that leaves Joe, Mimi and TK." Izzy said. "I'm not sure if this will work but…if Joe sits in the back seat then Mimi and TK can sit on his lap." He mumbled as he pondered about it.

"I can't fit in that plane. Have you seen the size of it compared to me?" Joe exclaimed.

"You can fit in there, Joe. It may be a tight squeeze but you'll fit." Mimi smiled up at the big purple cat.

"Joe will fit. The only problem is the weight. The plane might not take off." Izzy said.

"Are you saying I'm fat!" Joe protested.

"Well in your current body. You are." Tai replied. Joe glared over at the blue hedgehog.

"Will you guys decide what to do? This ninja seems to be losing her patients." Matt said to the group not taking his eyes off the robot, who was grasping her sword in an impatient manor. 

Izzy stood there for a few seconds before responding. "Oh right yeah. Come on you three. Let's see if this plan works." He said rushing over to the plane and scrambling into the front seat. Tai, Matt and Sora then turned their full attention to Ku-no-i-chi.

"Shall we take this outside?" Matt asked in a mutter. 

Ku-no-i-chi gave him a quick nod before taking a jump back so she was standing outside of the workshop. Tai, Matt and Sora ran forward and stood about 10 meters away from her. 

She swung her sword around and sliced one of the trees that stood at the side of the runway. It made a loud cracking sound and broke away from the bottom part of the trunk, falling over the edge of the cliff and splashing into the sea below. The ninja robot then pointed her sword back at Tai, Matt and Sora before charging towards them. 

Joe, Mimi and TK were already in the plane all squeezed in at the back. Izzy started the engine and put his foot down on the accelerator. The propeller slowly began to turn until it got faster and faster. 

Tai pushed Sora and himself out of the way and Matt jumped up into the air just avoiding Ku-no-i-chi. Matt landed on the roof of the workshop and stayed there for a while. 

The robot then turned her head and saw the plane was making its way down the runway, slowly getting faster. She growled under her breath and charged towards it.

"Hey come back!" Tai shouted rushing forward. He leaped up into the air and did the Sonic Spin. Ku-no-i-chi turned her attention from the plane and turned her whole body around and put her hands above her head and shielded herself from the on-coming hedgehog. 

Tai made contact with her body and tried his best to push her off the edge of the cliff but the ninja robot was stronger that he had thought and fought back. She grunted something and pushed back with her hands against Tai's spinning body. Tai finally gave up and jumped back.

"This chick is tougher than I thought." He exclaimed standing back beside Sora. 

Matt watched the Tornado 2 slowly lift into the air and took flight just at the edge of the runway. Izzy, who was still struggling to work out how to work the controls, turned the plane around and flew over Tai, Matt and Sora.

"We'll see you guys soon. We'll be just over these mountains!" He called down as the plane flew past and towards the mountains in the distance. Tai gave his friend a thumbs up indicating he had heard him. 

The plane then flew out of distance…..

Matt then jumped down off the rooftop of the workshop and landed a few meters away from the ninja robot. He then charged forward and swung his fists at Ku-no-i-chi. 

She jumped out of the way and his fists made contact with a tree, titling it slightly. The robot then withdrew her sword and swung it at Matt. He was quite slow at reacting but he just made it out of the way and saving his left arm from being sliced off. Ku-no-i-chi then switched her attention from Matt to Tai. 

She charged forward and punched Tai in the face. He stumbled backwards. The robot then lifted her leg up and kicked him in the stomach. Tai cried out in pain and collapsed landing on his back, clutching his stomach. Ku-no-i-chi grasped her sword and pointed it downwards at Tai's chest. 

Sora narrowed her eyes at the female in front of her. "You leave my friend alone!" she yelled. Her big yellow hammer appeared in her hands and she charged forward with a determined look in her eyes. 

The purple robot was about to bring the sword down when Sora swung her hammer and smacked the weapon out of Ku-no-i-chi's hand. She gasped angrily and watched her sword fall about four meters away from her, stabbing the ground. The robot's head then turned to Sora and although they couldn't see her eyes, Ku-no-i-chi was glaring at the pink hedgehog in front of her. 

Tai got to his feet quickly and ran to get the sword. Matt ran to Sora and stood protectively in front of her as the robot began to slowly walk towards them. 

Tai pulled the sword out of the ground and held it in his right arm. He turned around and saw Ku-no-i-chi smack Matt out of the way and glare down at Sora. The pink hedgehog whimpered in fear and pressed her back up against the workshop wall. 

Ku-no-i-chi's eyes glowed with anger and raised her fist. She was about to bring it down when her whole body froze and the sword appeared through her chest from behind. Sparks flickered from the wires that were sticking out of her body. 

Sora gasped and looked around the robot and saw Tai standing there holding the sword that was sticking right through Ku-no-i-chi's body. The blue hedgehog let go of the weapon and took a step back. The sparks were now flying more and crackling sounds were heard.

"Get away from there you two! She's gonna blow!" Matt yelled to his two friends as he got to his feet. Tai ran and scooped Sora up and ran towards Matt coming to a halt beside him. 

The robot's head slumped down and her body exploded. Bits of her armour and metal flew everywhere and flames grew as they consumed the robot. Smoke rose into the air causing the white clouds and blue sky to disappear.

"Thanks for saving me Tai." Sora said smiling up at him.

"No prob." Tai smiled back. "I'm just glad we destroyed her before she did any harm to us." He added, his eyes gazing over to the pile of metal that was still burning. 

Matt nodded in agreement before looking over at the mountains that the Tornado 2 had flown over. They looked pretty far away. "Well we better set off and meet the others. Dr Eggman might find them before we do and they hardly have anything to fight with." He commented. 

Tai and Sora nodded before the three friends left the workshop and began to walk towards the tall mountains in the distance.

* * *

On the other side of the mountains, the plane was still soaring through the sky. Izzy looked around at the ground below trying to find anywhere suitable enough to land the Tornado 2. 

So far all he could see was rough land that was mainly covered in rocks, bushes, trees and so on. He couldn't see anywhere flat enough. In the back seat Mimi shifted uncomfortably and straightened out her small orange dress that had a few creases in. 

"Your lap inst very comfortable Joe." She commented. 

Joe rolled his eyes at the bunny's comment before leaning back ever so slightly in the small seat. "Well sorry Mimi. Its not exactly comfortable for me either squashed in this small space of a seat." He protested.

"Well you could at least soften out your fur a bit!" Mimi retorted.

"If you don't like it you can get out and walk then!" Joe suddenly cried out getting frustrated.

"Chao, chao." TK spoke up, trying to clam his two friends down but it didn't work, as no one understood what he was saying.

"Guys, guys." Izzy called out from the front. "Please don't fight. I'm sorry it's a long ride but I can't seem to find anywhere to land. The ground isn't smooth enough. So if you hold on just a while longer I'll try over that way." He explained as he turned the plane to the left slightly and flying away from the mountains. 

Mimi huffed and crossed her arms. 

Izzy then looked down at the controls in front of him. He had mastered the main controls for flying the aircraft but he hadn't the slightest idea how to land it. He let out a long sigh and put his concentration back on the ground. A few moments later a bright glow appeared underneath the controls. Izzy was startled slightly by this and jumped.

"What's the matter?" Joe asked, noticing his friend had jumped and could see the small glow of something red. 

Izzy didn't reply. He looked down underneath the controls and saw a small red emerald! It was glowing extremely bright. He gasped loudly and sat up straight. "Guys, there is a chaos emerald right here in this plane." He said to Joe, Mimi and TK.

"Chao, chao!" TK cheered clapping his small hands.

"Why is it in the plane?" Mimi asked. 

Izzy thought for a while before answering. "Of course. Tails has a chaos emerald that helps to run the plane and help track down other emeralds." He exclaimed.

"So you're saying the emerald is glowing because it is picking up another emerald?" Joe asked before he moved his fishing rod out of the way as it was digging into his side. 

Izzy nodded. "We better go in search for it before Dr Eggman finds it." The two tailed fox said. The plane soared over the woodland area in the direction of where the red emerald was leading them.

* * *

In his secret unknown location, Dr Eggman was sitting in his control room flicking through channels on his television. Decoe and Bocoe were standing behind him in silence and watching his every move. 

Images of places, including the workshop flickered from the screen. An image of Izzy in the Tornado 2 came up. Dr Eggman glanced at it briefly before flicking past it. He then froze and flicked back. He had noticed the red glow coming from the front seat of the plane. 

"What's that?" he muttered bringing his face closer to the screen.

"That looks like the glow of a chaos emerald Doctor." Decoe spoke up taking a step forward.

"How do you know? That could be anything glowing inside that plane!" Bocoe protested glaring at his robot partner.

"Its obvious it's a chaos emerald! What else could be glowing that brightly?" Decoe yelled back.

"Quiet you two idiots!" Dr Eggman suddenly shouted startling the two robots. "Can't you see I'm trying to think!" He yelled turning around and glaring at his two henchmen.

"Sorry Doctor." Bocoe and Decoe both said in unison as they lowered their heads. Dr Eggman then turned his attention back to the screen and stroked his chin.

"Hmm…. where are Sonic and the others?" he thought aloud to himself. He grabbed the remote and flicked the channels until an image of Tai, Sora and Matt hiking up the mountains came up. 

"Looks like our friends have been split up." He said grinning evilly. He then flicked back to the image of Izzy, Joe and Mimi. "And it looks like our two tailed fox friend has got a chaos emerald just waiting for us to snatch it from him." he added chuckling to himself. 

"I have an idea. I'll go to see Tails and pay him a visit with one of my robots. Meanwhile…" he said pausing to face Bocoe and Decoe and pointed his index finger at them. "You two get Bokkun and have him deliver a message to Sonic and his two pals." He ordered. 

Bocoe and Decoe nodded and rushed out of the room in search of the small Bokkun. 

Dr Eggman then grinned evilly and turned back to the screen. His collection of cards were already in the slot and he pulled the lever down and the machine shuffled them. Three images of the same robot appeared on the screen.

"Perfect. Funfun." Dr Eggman smiled to himself. "This should be fun."

* * *

Izzy kept taking his eyes from the emerald to the ground below and back again. And as the plane flew towards a large hill that was in the distance the red emerald grew brighter. Mimi, who was still moving and try to get comfortable, looked ahead with TK jumping up and down trying to see over Izzy's head. 

"The emerald must be somewhere on that hill." The small bunny spoke up.

"Yeah. And it looks like the ground is smooth enough to land the plane so you can finally sit somewhere more comfortable than Joe's lap." Izzy said smiling. 

Mimi grinned from ear to ear. 

The hill was getting closer now and on top of it was a small wooden building with a few trees surrounding it. And the top of the hill was flat and smooth with short grass. Izzy gulped and slowly began to bring the plane down, hoping he could land this safely. 

Suddenly a huge shadow cast over them causing Mimi to scream and TK to whimper and clutch onto her left arm. Joe and Izzy looked up and gasped. 

A huge yellow robot flew over them. It flew ahead and turned around so it was facing the four friends in the small plane. It kinda looked like a huge yellow metal chicken. It had chicken legs, a red beak and had a huge propeller like fan on the front of his body. 

Izzy cried out as he sharply turned the plane so it didn't collide with the huge robot in front of him. 

Dr Eggman appeared in his egg mobile and hovered next to his robot. Izzy made the plane go in a full circle before flying back towards the robot.

"Eggman." He muttered.

"I see you have been introduced to Funfun. He is the funniest robot I have and he'll be sure to make your last moments on earth a fun one." Dr Eggman laughed evilly. 

Izzy glared at him before firing the guns that were on the sides of the plane. The bullets hit Funfun's armour but they just bounced off and hit the ground below.

"The guns won't work!" Izzy cried out. "How else am we gonna fight this robot?"

"We need Tai, Sora and Matt. But we told them to meet us at the mountains and we're miles away from there now." Mimi spoke up.

"Chao, chao." TK agreed nodding slowly. 

Izzy groaned and turned the plane around once more before he fired his guns again at the huge yellow robot.

* * *

Half way up the mountain Tai, Matt and Sora were taking a break. They were sitting on some small rocks trying to catch their breath back from the steep path they had just walked up. 

From the height they were at they could see the workshop and still see the ninja robot that was still on fire, but was slowly burning out. It was really quiet up in the mountains. But that silence was soon broken when the three friends heard a faint chuckle coming from somewhere. 

Tai and Matt stood up from the rocks they were sitting on and looked around to try and find the source of the laughter. It got louder and louder and a small creature appeared around the corner of the mountain. 

The small creature was black and had two pale yellow eyes. He wore white gloves and red shoes and had a green bag slung over his left shoulder. He was still laughing as her approached the three friends. This creature was Bokkun. 

"Hi there Sonic. I've been sent to give you this personal message from Dr Eggman." he said pulling out a small TV from his green bag and handing it to the blue hedgehog. 

Tai took it from Bokkun and the screen flickered before Dr Eggman's face appeared on it.

"Sonic, I know your friend Tails has a chaos emerald and I plan to get it off him. Right now me and my robot Funfun are heading to the hills to visit them. I suggest you get your blue butt over here right now if you want to see your puny friends again!" Dr Eggman explained. " This message will self-destruct in two seconds." He added before the screen went blank.

"…." Tai didn't have time to react because two seconds later the small television exploded in his face. Bokkun burst out laughing even more and Sora and Matt tried their best to hold their laughter in. 

Once the smoke had cleared they saw their friend was covered in dirt and dust. Tai clenched his fists and glared at the small black creature in front of him who was still laughing.

"I'll kill you Bokkun!" he shouted angrily. 

Bokkun flew off still laughing and he disappeared around the corner he had come from. Sora giggled quietly. 

Tai then wiped the dirt off his face and turned back to his two friends. "So what do we do now?" he asked. "Izzy and the others are miles away at the hills, wherever that is, and we're stuck up here. I'm the only one fast enough to get to them." He exclaimed.

"Then you go." Matt simple replied. "You go ahead and help Izzy and the others. Me and Sora will catch up with you later." He explained.

"Are you sure?" Tai asked. Matt nodded.

"Of course. You can go ahead and stall the robot Dr Eggman sent out and we'll get there as fast as we can and help you destroy it later on." He said.

"Oh okay then." Tai sighed. "See you later!" He said turning around and running off up the path of the mountain leaving a trail of dust behind him. Matt and Sora then began to make their slow way up the path.

" _I just hope Tai gets there in time." _Matt thought.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: **Well there is chapter 4. I rushed it slightly as I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible so you guys don't think I have given up on this fic, which I haven't by the way! I just have a lot of schoolwork to do. So in the future there may be a one or two month gap in updates. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try and get the next one up ASAP.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** OMG! An update?! Hahaha! Yeah I know it's been ages since I last updated this. Just over 3 years to be exact hehe! I got quite alot of reviews for this and people seemed to like it. So I thought why not continue it and finish it off? I get frustrated when fics I like are abandoned and are left unfinished. Then I thought hey, I'm doing the same thing here, it's unfair to the people who liked this! So I got motivated and finished chapter 5! Might take me a while though to finish the entire story, I'll be concerntrating more on Digimon 2.5. _

_I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this in the past and I hope you enjoy the newest chapter! I'll answer reviews in the next chapter._

* * *

**Digmon X**

_**Chapter 5**_

Tai was running as fast as he could. A trail of dust was left behind him as he sped down the opposite side of the mountain and through the forest that lay beneath.

Leaves from the trees and plants blew hysterically as he whizzed through them at a constant speed.

It took him about four seconds to run through the forest. As he burst out of the other end, he could see the hill tops faintly in the distance. 

"_Man it's gonna take Matt and Sora forever to get there... maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave them alone back there..." _he thought as he grew closer to the hills.

It would take him probably about five minutes to reach his destination, but for Sora and Matt walking at a normal pace, that would take even longer. Maybe even an hour or so.

"_I just hope Izzy and the others are alright... I hope I'm not too late."_

Tai increased his speed a little and was just a fast blue blur as he zoomed across the desert land that would lead him to the hills where the others were...

* * *

Izzy groaned as he continued to circle the plane around the robot, Funfun. "The guns on this plane aren't doing any damage. We need to land this thing and search for the chaos emerald."

Joe looked ahead at his friend. "But if we do that, Funfun is gonna have a clearer chance at hitting us." He explained.

Dr Eggman burst into laughter as he sat in his Eggman mobile. "Looks like you've been finally been outwitted Fox boy. Just give up now and give me that chaos emerald you have."

Izzy growled and turned his plane to face Eggman. "Never!" he pressed the firing button on the control panel and continuous bullets from the guns.

"Yah!" Dr Eggman moved his Eggman mobile in every direction possible as he dodged each bullet. "You dumb robot, don't just hover there!" he roared at Funfun.

Funfun slowly turned in the air and opened his red beak. A golden ball of energy formed inside and he fired the attack.

"Oh oh." Izzy gasped and quickly steered the plane to the left, missing the on-coming attack by inches. The ball of energy disappeared into the distance before collided with a distant mountain. 

"_Come on Tai, Matt, Sora... where are you guys?" _The small two tailed fox thought to himself as he steered the plane higher into the air.

As if just on cue, a blue stream of light hurtled up the incline of the hill. As Tai came to the top, and due to his speed, he flew into the air, soaring upwards. He did a little summersault in the air before landing gracefully on the right wing of the Tornado 2.

He turned to face Dr Eggman and grinned. "Hey Eggman. Miss me?" he winked playfully.

Dr Eggman stood up in his Eggman mobile and clenched his fists. "Argh curse you, you hedgehog!" he yelled, pumping his fists into the air angrily. "Funfun, get that blue freak!" he ordered.

Funfun started up his huge fan that was situated in the middle part at the front of his body. The propellers slowly began to turn, getting faster and faster. 

"Bring it on you oversized chicken!" Tai jumped up into the air and curled up into a ball, about to perform the sonic spin. But as he hit the sudden burst of air from Funfun, he was thrown of course.

"Yahhhh!" he screamed as he was blown up through the air before coming down and landing in a heap at the bottom of the hill.

"Tai!" Izzy called out to his friend.

Funfun turned his attention to the plane that flew past him just above. He tilted himself upwards and pointed his fan in its direction, causing the gusts of wind from within it to change course and attack the plane.

Izzy grunted as he tried to control the plane that was being blown back. It was tilting to the right and Mimi's scream could be heard over the wind as they clutched onto the left side of the plane to stop themselves from falling out.

"Argh... I can't hold it!" Izzy cried out, clutching the controls so tight his hands were beginning to hurt.

The plane suddenly jolted further to the side and little TK tumbled out from Mimi's arms and fell out of the plane.

"TK!" Mimi and Joe both screamed in unison.

TK screamed a long 'Chao' as he fell towards the ground below, stretching his small arms out for his friends.

Tai groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. Still a little dazed he shook his head and shakily got to his feet. "Whoa... TK!" he gawped as he spotted TK falling.

He jumped up straight and sped back up the hill. As he reached the top, he leaped into the air and soared up into the sky right towards TK... he stretched his arms out and grasped TK tightly once the little Chao fell into his arms.

But Funfun turned his fan in their direction. As the sudden gust of wind hit them, Tai and TK were thrown back and crashed against the ground, skidding along the surface before coming to a stop as they slammed against the small wooden building.

Tai was forced to close his eyes due to the high wind. He clutched the whimpering TK as hard as he could, not wanting to let go. With the wind blowing against him, he couldn't run.

Izzy began to lower the plane gradually as Funfun was focussing his attention on Tai and TK. He gulped as it got closer and closer to the ground...

This was his first time landing a plane, and to be honest, he was scared. He was surprised at how well he had controlled the plane so far, but landing was the crucial part.

He ejected the wheels and closed his eyes as they made impact with the ground. There was a few sudden jolts as the plane touched the ground and bumped along the grass, gradually slowing down it's pace.

Mimi clutched onto Joe's purple fur as the rocky landing continued. She could feel the plane reducing in speed but it felt like it would never end.

Izzy pressed his foot down on the breaks. The plane was coming close to the edge of the hill. And if it didn't stop soon, they would fall over the edge.

"Come on... come on stop." Izzy muttered.

The plane slowly and gradually came to a stop, the front wheel inches away from the edge of the hill. The small fox breathed a sigh of relief as he rested his head on the control panel.

Mimi scrambled out of the plane and jumped down onto the short green grass. She smiled. "On ground at last!" she squealed.

Joe managed to squeeze out of the plane and land beside the small bunny before grabbing his fishing rod. "I thought we'd never land. I'm never going up in that thing again!" he exclaimed.

Izzy was the final one to exit out of the plane. He jumped down next to Mimi. "We can't look for the chaos emerald whilst Eggman is around. He'd surely steal it from us as soon as we found it."

Joe glanced over to where Tai and TK were still pinned up against the wooden hut by the strong wind from Funfun. The hut was slowly starting to lose its roof and parts of the walls were being ripped off. The windows had already been smashed and the door was blown off its hinges.

"We need to help Tai and TK first. They can't take that for much longer." The purple cat commented. "We need to find a way to divert Funfun away from Tai; otherwise he can't use his speed." But an idea soon popped into his head.

"That's it!" he exclaimed with a smile. Joe grasped his fishing rod and walked over to as close as he could get to the side of Funfun.

"Joe!" Mimi exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. "This is no time to go fishing!" she cried out.

Joe ignored her and brought the fishing rod back, before flinging it forward and releasing the hook. It flew through the air and the hook attached itself to the side of Funfun's fan.

Joe then pulled back on the rod with all his strength. At first Funfun didn't move an inch, But as Joe found the inner strength he had being inside Big the cat's body, he managed to slowly turn Funfun away from Tai and TK.

As the wind turned on Joe, he pushed his weight against it to stay upright. He had turned the robot completely away from the blue hedgehog and chao and was now facing him.

Tai put TK down on the ground and got to his feet. "Time to finish this metal hen off." He muttered. Now that Funfun had his back on him, it was the perfect time to attack.

TK watched as his friend sped away from him, straight at the robot. But something took his attention away from the battle that was commencing.

There was a small hole in the wall of the wooden hut. And something was glowing brightly inside. Making sure no one was watching, the little chao slipped through the hole and into the partly destroyed building.

Tai jumped up into the air and landed firmly on the top of Funfun's head. He tapped on the metal and the robot's eyes averted upwards to him. "Hey there!" he said cheekily before leaping off and landing back on the ground.

The blue hedgehog raced off across the ground with Funfun hot on his tail.

"Get him Funfun!" Dr Eggman roared pointing at the blur that was Tai. "Don't let him get away!"

Tai could feel the wind from Funfun's fan against his back, which sped him up even more. 

Mimi, Izzy and Joe had their grips firmly on a tree trunk as the wind ripped through the air. The leaves of the trees were blown off instantly and disappeared high in the air, leaving the tree bare.

Mimi pouted angrily. "This robot is really trying my patients! This wind is doing no justice for my hair!" she exclaimed.

"You mean ears Mimi. You don't have hair anymore." Joe called over the wind.

Mimi stamped her foot and picked up a fairly large stone that was blown next to her feet. "Take this you ugly chick!" she threw the stone with all her might at the robot.

Despite the strong wind, the stone continued on its path and struck the large light blue fan in the middle of Funfun's body.

It made a clanking noise as it entered the mechanical insides of the robot. Funfun came to a halt as the fan slowly stopped working and a few sparks escaped.

Tai skidded to a halt and gave Mimi a thumps up. "Thanks Meems!" he grinned before curling up into a ball and spinning forward towards the robot, performing the sonic spin.

He grew more and more speed as he came closer to Funfun. In a split second, and in the blink of an eye, he burst straight through the robot's body, entering through the broken fan and coming out of the back.

Funfun began to malfunction as sparks flew out from anywhere possible and he slouched forward, crashing to the ground in a heap of smoke.

Tai uncurled himself and gracefully landed on the ground with a grin on his face. He turned around, still smiling as he looked up at his new nemesis. "You're next Eggman."

Dr Eggman gawped at his destroyed robot. He then growled and averted his gaze to the blue hedgehog. "In your dreams hedgehog!" he exclaimed angrily. "I'll be back, and next time I leave it will be with the chaos emeralds you have!" he threatened before leaving in his Eggman mobile.

Tai laughed. "He really doesn't give up does he?" he turned to face Izzy, Mimi and Joe.

"Where are Matt and Sora?" Mimi asked as the blue hedgehog walked over to them.

"They should be on their way. We got a TV message from Eggman saying he was on his way to attack you guys. Matt and Sora told me to leave them to help you and they'll catch up later." Tai explained.

Izzy glanced in the distance from where they had come from. "We'll find the chaos emerald first. Then we'll set off to meet them half way."

"Wait a second." Joe spoke up, looking around him. "Where's TK?" he asked.

Everyone else scanned the area for the chao but there was no sign of him. Tai sighed. "Man that little guy gets anywhere. He was beside that wooden hut when I left him."

"Chao, chao!"

Everyone turned around at that familiar and cute voice. TK was seen emerging from the small hole he had entered in the wooden hut. In his hands was a large blue jewel. "Chao, chao!" he chirped up happily as he waddled over to his friends.

"Hey great job TK." Tai grinned. "He found the first chaos emerald."

TK grinned proudly. "Chao!"

* * *

"Matt, how much further?" Sora gasped out trying to catch her breath. "We've been walking none stop."

Matt sighed and wiped his brow with his hand. They were currently walking across the desert area of the land and the sun was blazing down on them, which made the hike even more difficult.

"I don't know..." he replied. He looked ahead at the distant hilltops. They didn't seem to be getting any closer. "I'd say another couple of miles or so."

Sora groaned her pace slowing down gradually. "I wish we had Tai's speed. We'd be there already and helping the others fight Eggman."

Matt nodded. "I know how you feel. I just hope they're doing alright at the moment."

The pink hedgehog squinted ahead of them. There was something in the distance coming towards them. "Hey Matt, something's coming this way." She said, squinting even further.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

As the small figure grew bigger and bigger as it came closer, the two friends gasped in horror as it's identity was revealed...

"Eggman!" they both exclaimed in unison.

Dr Eggman glanced down and spotted them on the ground. He chuckled. "Well if it isn't Knuckles and Amy."

Matt stood protectively in front of Sora. "Back off Eggman!" he warned, clenching his fists.

Dr Eggman just smiled sinisterly. An idea had popped into his mind. "Out here alone huh? What a big mistake."

Matt took one step forward. "I'm not joking! Go back to where you came from and leave us the hell alone!" he jumped up into the air, curling his fist and was about to release a punch.

Dr Eggman accelerated his Eggman mobile and slammed it into Matt's body. The red echidna grunted as he was thrown down hard on the ground, winded from the attack.

Sora gasped and rushed to her friend's aid. "Are you okay Matt?" she asked quietly. 

But Dr Eggman pressed a red button on his control panel and a metal claw burst out from the bottom of his mobile and attacked Sora.

"Ahhhh!" her scream echoed across the land as the claw wrapped itself around her body and lifted her high into the air. She kicked her legs furiously and struggled to free her arms.

Matt shakily got up. "L-let her go!" he managed to gasp out.

"Ha!" Dr Eggman laughed. "Not a chance! If Sonic wants to save his girlfriend, tell him I want the chaos emeralds he has by the end of tomorrow. If not, then she's gonna pay the price."

He turned his Eggman mobile around and began to leave with Sora struggling to free herself from the claw's grip.

"HELP!" Sora's cry got fainter and fainter as she was dragged away into the distance... 

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**A/N: **So, what do you think?_

_Sorry if this chapter sucks a little. I've not worked on this in over 3 years so it'll take me a while to get back into the swing of things. I still faintly remember what I wanted to happen in this heh. So yeah... I re-read it quickly to familiar myself with what had happened, although I might have missed little parts somewhere... I dunno._

_Anyway please read and review!_


End file.
